Rings
by BlueDragon22
Summary: As their relationship develops Ron gives Hermione three rings to show his undying love for her.
1. A Promise

**Authors Note: This is going to be a three chapter Ron/Hermione and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! (Also if you like my writing I have another story too!) Thanks and Enjoy!**

It was crisp and cool for late September. I sat on a worn rug at the Burrow just in front of the fire place with Ron by my side. I smiled as he held my hand tracing random circles on my palm. It was late evening and we sat alone in the living room, still stuffed from enormous helpings of the birthday cake Mrs. Weasley made for me. I looked at Ron and saw that he was fidgeting and shifting nervously. My curiosity peaked out but I decided I would let him tell me what he was worried about on his own. It was easy for me to read Ron, I'm not surprised though we have known each other since we were eleven and have been dating for over a year now.

"Hermione you know how much I love you right?" Ron said suddenly

"Of course I do and I love you just as much, why?" I asked wondering if there was something wrong

"Well we have been together for over a year," He paused "And I've been in love with you since I was twelve years old."

"I know that Ron, but why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Just give it a minute or two Hermione, and then you'll understand."

"Okay, continue." I nodded

"Well I know that there is no one else in the whole world that I could ever fall in love with. There is no one as smart, beautiful, brave, caring, loving, kind, or amazing than you are. There is no one else that I could ever need or love more than you Hermione." He paused I couldn't believe all of what he was saying. But it made my heart pound even louder than it does when he says he loves me.

"We have been through a lot together and you have helped me with so many things, especially after the war. I reckon that you should win a medal for all that you've done for me, and how amazing you are, you know?" he stopped and fidgeted a little more.

"Well I think that for your birthday you deserve something extra special, something that means a lot. So that's why this year I have given so much thought to what I should give you for your birthday…"

"But Ron you already gave me your gift, remember you gave me the book I wanted, personalized note parchment and a lovely ink well." I interrupted "If there's something else too you must have spent a fortune!"

"Hermione, there is no need to worry about the cost of your gifts. I can't put a price on what your love is worth to me and your gifts this morning were so I could give you something and save this gift for when we were alone." He stated

"Anyways, like I was saying I put a lot of thought into getting you something special. I realized that there is no one I want to spend my life with other than you. So I bought you this." He said with a final grin

He then pulled a ring out of his pocket. It had a gold band with a blue topaz in its center. It was the exact colour of Ron's eyes; my favourite colour. On either side of the topaz there was a small diamond. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"It's a promise ring," He said after a moment of two "I think we're a little young for engagement but the least I can do is promise that I'll always be yours and I intend to marry you one day." He smiled at me

"Oh Ron!" I said crushing myself to him "I love it! And I want to marry you one day too!" I said kissing him passionately when we pulled apart he placed the ring on my left ring finger.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron."

Before I went to bed I took off my beautiful promise ring to look at it more closely. I loved it more and more every second. That's when I noticed something on the inside of the band. Ron had it engraved! I realized. In tiny letters it said '_I promise to…'_ upon looking at it I smiled and placed the ring back on my finger before I fell asleep.


	2. The Question

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding this to your**** favourites****! I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Please R&R!**

At nine thirty in the morning an owl tapped impatiently on my bedroom window. I opened the window and in flew Pig the owl. I gave him a treat and untied the piece of parchment from his leg. In Ron's untidy scrawl it read:

_Dear Hermione, meet me at the burrow at ten thirty._

_Love, Ron_

I wondered why he felt the need to see me this early in the morning when he could be sleeping in on his day off. I hoped there was nothing wrong. Then if there was something wrong he would have sent a patronus or flooed. I wrote a quick response agreeing to meet him and tied it to Pig's outstretched leg.

It was exactly ten thirty when I reached the Burrow. I entered through the kitchen door and found Ron at the table staring deeply into a cup of tea.

"Are you trying to read your tea leaves Ron? I thought you had given up on divination." I said with a smirk

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed jumping up and lurching towards me, knocking over his chair and what was left of the tea.

"Be careful Ron!"

"You're finally here! Come on we have to go!" Ron said grabbing my hand and literally dragging me out the door.

"What's your hurry? You should really clean up that tea you know, your mother will have a fit when she sees the mess."

"It's fine. We need to go though, you'll understand soon."

"Is everything okay Ron?"

"Don't worry everything's fine love." He assured me "Alright I'm going to side along apparate there now, just to give you fair warning."

"Okay Ro…" I was cut off by the strange feeling of apparation that I have never gotten used to. When I felt my feet planted firmly on the ground I opened my eyes to see none other than platform 9 ¾. It was bustling with Hogwarts students and parents. It must be September first today.

"Ron what exactly are we doing here? We aren't here to see someone off are we?" I asked "No we couldn't be, Victoire is only two and Teddy is just a year older." I answered myself before Ron could get a word in.

"No we aren't here to see someone off. You'll see why we are here in a few minutes just be patient."

"Fine." I said still wishing to know what in Merlin's name we were doing there.

Ron took my hand and led me through the crowd of people. We quickly reached the steps to board the Hogwarts express. I stopped suddenly pulling Ron back a bit, although he seemed ready to barge right onto the train.

"Ron we're not going to Hogwarts are we?" I asked

"No we're not. We'll only be on the train for a few minutes."

"Okay then." I said with a nod of my head and we continued to board the train. Ron led me down the hall and then pulled me into an empty compartment.

"Alright we're here." He announced

"Okay that's good." I said still unsure of what we were doing on the Hogwarts express

"Yeah, okay… alright, umm… hmm, oh bloody… this is... what was I…. oh I don't know." Ron muttered to himself under his breath. "You might want to have a seat Hermione." He told me gesturing to the compartment bench.

"Okay." I replied as I sat down becoming more and more confused.

"Alright then," He wrung his hands "let's do this shall we?"

"Ron I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I know sorry." He said "Alright well I should probably get to the point." He said running his hands through his bright red hair, something he only did when he was nervous or frustrated. Merlin I love his hair.

"Well today I brought you here; to this very compartment because this is the place we met for the first time when we were eleven years old. When we met I thought you were incredibly snobby and you wasted no time informing me that I had dirt on my nose. Something tells me that you weren't my biggest fan back then either." I smiled at the memory

"Well back then I didn't know it, but that was one of the best days of my life because I met you. I love you more than anything in the world; I obviously have for quite a while now. There is no one as wonderful, loving, beautiful, or smart as you are. If there was one thing I couldn't live without it would be you, Hermione." He took a deep breath. Godric is he going to say what I think he is? Just in case I decided not to interrupt him by saying how much I loved him too.

"So for those reasons and many more I have decided something very important. I have decided that you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with." He then got down on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth and my eyes started to water. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked I now had tears streaming down my face.

"Yes." I nodded throwing my arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Ron." I said kissing him when I pulled away I was pretty sure that even his eyes were getting a little watery.

"Merlin I love you Hermione!" He said as he placed the diamond engagement ring on my finger.

"I love you too Ron!"

After hugging, kissing and getting over the shock of being engaged Ron and I hurried off the train realizing that it was going to leave for Hogwarts in less than ten minutes. As we left the train I couldn't help seeing all the first years, specifically a girl and boy arguing with each other. I couldn't believe it, that was Ron and I when we met and now here we are right were we started, engaged. Life was truly amazing sometimes. I looked up at my new fiancé and smiled squeezing his hand a bit tighter. He looked down at me and smiled too.

It was two months after Ron purposed and I was washing the dishes. It was one of the few things I took off my engagement ring to do. It was a warm sunny afternoon and the way the light was hitting my ring it looked like there was a scratch on the inside of the band. I rinsed my soapy hands and quickly picked up the ring, freaking out about how I could have damaged it. But when I picked it up I realized that it was not a scratch on the band but something I had failed to notice earlier. The words _'__Love you…__'_ were faintly engraved on the band. I smiled at it wondering when Ron became the sweetest man ever.


End file.
